


Devil of the Seven Seas

by Kallasea



Series: Pirates and Sirens [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate!AU, Pirate!Wendy, Post-Apocalypse, Ratings and tags will change, Siren, Siren!Dipper, Siren!Gravity Falls, Siren!Mabel, There will be songs in this, polyamorous, siren!au, siren!bill, there may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallasea/pseuds/Kallasea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Lapis Oaken is the most feared pirate of the seven seas. No one knows her real name. The world knows her as Ila 'Slayer' Hitch. Her crew know her as Captain Leif. Her crew and Lapis will get stranded on an island where mythical and supernatural live. They will have to fight to survive this dangerous island. Sirens lurk in the waters and untold horrors roam the land. Will Lapis be able to get everyone back to her ship safely? Just who are the two Sirens that keep following her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural Island

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter. Got bored of waiting since I finished it a while ago and finally got the confidence to post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just so in love with this AU honestly.

Lapis sighed as she looked out over the ocean with a deep, sparkling, ocean blue eye. Her bright red hair flowing in the wind gently. then turned back to the crew around her working diligently. 

 

“Land ahoy!” Came the cries of one of her men in the crow’s nest, “Westward of the bow!”

 

“Set course for land! How long til arrival!?” She yelled up.

 

“Around 2 hours C’ptin!” He responded. Her first mate, Wendy Corduroy rushed up to her.

 

“Captain! We ha’e some trouble! The island’s rumored to be many sirens’ nest.” She informed Lapis. She looked a little panicked at the mention of sirens. Lapis frowned looking towards the direction of the island. Wendy had lost her family to sirens, her father was the only to survive. So she had to leave him after he got unbearable. He was consumed by his sorrow and ended up dying of what they call a broken heart. Lapis remembered the day Wendy had found out. She had spent the entire night consoling the woman. 

 

“We’re fine Wendy don’t worry about it.” Lapis placed a hand on the young woman’s shoulder and gave a small but reassuring smile, “I got it covered, no need to worry.” 

 

“Alright Captain if you say so.”

 

“What have I said about callin me captain, first mate?”

 

“Sorry Cap- Leif.” Wendy shrugged sheepishly, “It’s just yer the captain.”

 

“Aye but ye are like a sister to me Wendy.” Lapis said with a smile before she turned to go into the ship, “Don’t ye be forgettin that. Now keep things runnin.” Lapis went down to a crew member's quarters as she heard a faint splash. He was the ship’s surgeon and a brilliant one at that. She knocked on the door and received a gruff, “Come in.”

 

She opened the door to see the man that was the surgeon lying face first in the bed. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the mess that was his room.

 

“I be mighty confused as to why ye were not up at breakfast this mornin, Stanford.” Lapis said and was amused to see the man jump up shocked at the sound of her voice.

 

“C-Captain Leif!” He exclaimed hastily, putting on his cracked glasses haphazardly and throwing on his coat and boots.

 

“Now now Stanford no need to rush. I just be here checkin on me ship’s finest surgeon. Another late night, was it? Pray tell what be it this time?” Lapis asked almost amused as he rushed around trying to get all his things organized.

 

“Nothing! I was just doing some late night notes and things.” Stanford said. Now he didn’t speak like a pirate, hell hardly acted like one but he was one of her crew nonetheless and she didn’t mind if he was late but she didn’t like her crew sleeping in. Lapis cut him a lot of slack though considering how well he did when was needed. Which is why she wasn’t getting her quartermaster to wake him. Her quartermaster, Jimmy ‘Rattail’ Horus came up with interesting punishments for things. She didn’t mind as long as her crew weren’t seriously hurt. In fact some of the things the crazy man came up with were quite amusing to her. 

 

“Alright Stanford. The men spotted some land so we’re headed towards it. It’s rumored to be siren infested waters though. Good thing you gave us all the charms.” Lapis said dropping her pirate accent for once. Stanford stiffened at the mention of sirens making her narrow her eyes.

 

“S-sirens?” He stammered out.

 

“Aye, I am mighty suspicious of you Stanford Pines but I won’t pressure you to tell me anything. When I first accepted you on this ship I knew there was something different about you but I didn’t press you. You seem to have a lot of troubles my friend. As long as they don’t hurt me or my crew then it’s fine. However, if it is something that will hurt my crew you will be dealt with.” Lapis warned and he nodded with a gulp.

 

“I understand Captain.” He said fixing his glasses.

 

“Good, that being said you can talk to me you know. It’s up to you whether or not you take my offer.” Lapis said turning to leave only to stop at the door, “Now I be expectin to see ye in two hours. Awake, alive, and ready to help out should somethin go wrong, ye scurvy dog.” Then she left before he could respond. She went to her own quarters to read up some on the sirens in her journals. It had been a while since she had run into sirens so she had to brush up on her facts and rumors.

 

‘ _ Sirens are notorious for having an amazing voice along with amazing looks. That changes however once they get their prey submerged into the water. Their faces contort to be able to kill their prey and eat them efficiently. Some say sirens are mermaids from hell. Many are inclined to agree with them.  _

 

_ Sirens are amazing and dangerous creatures. Their voices can put anyone in a trance as long as it makes a person awed or lustful after the creature. It helps they have amazing looks to help. However, sirens can’t charm those of the same gender unless said human likes the same gender. Their voices don’t work on those who don’t like the same gender. Female sirens sing to male humans and male sirens sing to females generally. There aren’t however a lot of females aboard a ship so sightings of males are rare, so rare many thought males didn’t exist and that somehow females used human males to reproduce. _ ’ That made Lapis chuckle because it was absurd to her. Why would they use a source of food to reproduce even if there wasn’t any male sirens? There were plenty of fish in the sea so to speak. For all humans knew sirens could mate with mermen. She continued to read the journal.

 

‘ _ Males do exist and are very real. They just don’t usually hunt around ships. Males tend to hunt around the shore for females. That is why some missing cases are forever unsolved. That being said sirens don’t really care what gender they eat because in the end it’s just food. None have claimed to survive a siren attack but some do because of the horrors they witness. That or their strength of will and knowledge of sirens prevents them from being enchanted. _

 

_ Example one; a sailor and his family are casually sailing the seas for family fun when sirens attack. The sailor watches as one after another his family are killed and when it comes to him he’s too horrified to be charmed. The sirens either realize this when the man is too frozen to move or when he starts firing at them. _ ’ Lapis sighed sadly as this reminded her of her next in command, Wendy. She decided to skip the rest of the examples. Sirens were kind of nasty creatures but she yearned to learn more about them than just what the journal had to tell her. It had nothing on their culture and daily lives. Just about how people feared them and their weaknesses, not that they had many. First of all, they were part fish so being in the sun without water on their fish half, they would dry out quickly and it was a painful process for them. Lapis sighed as she skimmed over their weaknesses. She should really retitle weaknesses to Siren Torture 101. The journal, as if responding to her thoughts, reworded the title to what she had been contemplating. She sighed a little amused by her magical journal. She had three to be precise, all three full of information on the supernatural. She also had another journal but that one had been initially blank so she kept a record of her life in it. She hissed at the itching sensation from her left eye as it started to become unbearable. She placed the journal down and quickly took off her eyepatch and looked in the mirror at, what those that have see her left eye, her demon eye. The eye whites were black, the iris was red, and her pupil was a lilac color. The only one that had seen it and not called it something vile nor was horrified by it had been Wendy. She was actually pretty chill when she learned her captain could do amazing impossible things thanks to magic.

 

She looked up when her door opened and Wendy walked in, “Itchin gettin too much again?” She asked as Lapis hastily covered her eye with her bangs she usually kept over the eye.

 

“Aye lass, had to take it off to relieve the itch. Did ye need somethin?” Lapis asked as Wendy picked up her journal only to drop it, “Ah I be sorry ye had to see that.” Lapis hurriedly picked up the journal and shoved it into a chest before locking it.

 

“I-It’s fine I just be surprised to see that. I be here to tell ye Leif we’ve arrived. The island looks deserted but I be thinkin I saw somethin when I looked through Hanes scope there.” Wendy said looking down thinking, “There be supernatural creatures on that island.”

 

“I figured, there be sirens there after all. Wendy ye may stay aboard me ship if ye want. It may be a safe haven for the supernatural.” Lapis said placing a hand on Wendy’s arm. Wendy looked at her almost insulted.

 

“Ye must be jokin Captain! I be not missing an opportunity to meet the supernatural! Nor an opportunity to see the scurvy dogs wet themselves!” Wendy said with a fire in her eyes. Lapis chuckled as she shook her head.

 

“There be the fiery lass I hired.” Lapis said with a chuckle, “Ye seem outta sorts when ye heard Sirens be in the waters. Don’t ye worry lass, I be protecting me crew from those creatures. So be the Doctor. Now let us see this island hm?” She and Wendy walked out onto the deck after Lapis gathered some things and she gave a whistle. This place was magnificent. Her eye pulsed and she almost winced. Ah someone here could use powerful magic. Lapis took a look at her men before reinforcing the charms with her magic. 

 

“Captain are ye alright?” Hanes asked after he adjusted the strap of his bag. He was an adventurous lad so she made sure to put some extra reinforcement on his charm. Just in case he decided to wander off.

 

“Aye ye scurvy dog, I be fine. Let’s go explore.” Lapis said jumping over the side into a rowboat. She didn’t want to accidentally beat her boat so they had put down anchor just 10 minutes rowing away from the shore. Wendy followed her and so did a few of her crewmembers, one being Stanford. He was always nervous about getting wet so she was surprised he jumped into the rowboat. Well he was wearing his water proof things so she just shrugged and went to grab an oar. Her crew stopped her as usual making her roll her eyes. Yes she was captain but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t help out. She let them do as they pleased though amused.

 

“Captain Leif don’t! We be rowin!” Hanes said grabbing the oar she was about to grab. She rolled her eyes sighing, still amused.

 

“Fine get to it you scurvy dogs!” She said affectionately. She used insults as a way to show affection and her crew knew it too. 

 

They liked it as well. They loved their captain something fierce and would do about anything for her. She was kind and fair. Though they knew she held many secrets that didn’t bug them because she let them keep theirs. She never pried or did anything to force something outta them so they did the same. Some liked to believe maybe in time their captain would share her secrets. Captain Leif is what they called her though the world knew her as Ila ‘Slayer’ Hitch, Devil of the Seven Seas. Many landlubbers believed her to be a witch or a demon. Her crew knew better, though she may pull off impossible feats she was just as human as them. If not more so, she didn’t have to be biologically human what mattered to them was her heart, it was as human as they come. 

 

Yes the men suspected she wasn’t human, at least not fully but they weren’t afraid of her. In fact, to them, she was like a guardian angel and a lucky charm put into one fine lady. Under her ‘rule’ so to speak, they may have seen hardships and lost a few members but it could have been worse. Not to mention she always made sure to loot everything and that everyone got a share no matter what.

 

Their captain had shown them nothing but kindness in their time serving her. Yes she did have a quartermaster but he was limited to nothing too serious for punishments. So he came up with  _ very _ creative but almost harmless punishments. Jimmy was an interesting guy, some considered him insane. Lapis just considered him creative. 

 

Jimmy’s actual first name was James but he hated being called James, so the captain decided his name would be Jimmy. He had been happy with the name, in fact so happy he bear hugged her. The crew gulped fearing for his safety but she just chuckled patting his back awkwardly. The crew had found out the hard way she didn’t approve of them being a bunch of perverted meatsacks. It seems she didn’t mind Jimmy’s endless amount of surprise hugs. It just seemed to amuse her and soon it started to amuse the crew. 

 

They also learned she hated slavers with a fiery passion that surprised many. Anyone that had suggested buying a few slaves from the ship had been thrown overboard after she dealt with the ship. Those particular crew members had been forced to cling to the boat for a while before allowed back on board, only after they had apologized profusely. Then at the next stop they were dumped on the docks. Jimmy had been one of the slaves she had ‘rescued’ so to speak. Jimmy had blacker than black, medium length hair usually tied back at the base of his skull, tan skin, bright green eyes, and an interesting personality. He was also very toned and surprisingly strong.

 

Hanes was another. He had been in the process of breaking but she put a stop to that quickly. Hanes followed her around like a puppy and it was so adorable, he quickly wormed his way into their hearts. He seemed like a wimpy kid with almost white blonde, curly hair, brown doe eyes, and pale skin. He was the total opposite of Jimmy, it was funny to many. Hanes seemed to worship Lapis as a hero. 

 

Lapis watched the ocean for any signs of trouble as they rowed to the shore. Something kept tickling the barrier her charms had. Sure something could pass through but if they were sirens, their voices wouldn’t work. If they were something else, well she’d just have to deal with it.

 

“Captain Leif we’re almost there!” Jimmy said watching the beach. She looked up and indeed saw they were much closer to shore. She looked back down at the water as a flash of gold caught her eye. She narrowed her eye, waiting. Nothing happened so she relaxed a little but kept her guard up and a hand on her cutlass just in case. 

 

Finally they reached the beach and stepped out of the boats onto it. Hanes was bouncing up and down in place, barely able to contain himself. He looked up at Lapis with a puppy dog expression making her sigh.

 

“Go on Hanes, map out the area, report anything troubling, you know the drill.” Lapis said shaking her head amused. He squealed before running off.

 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He exclaimed off into the distance. Jimmy sighed rolling his eyes as he tethered the boat to a nearby log after he made sure the log was heavy enough.

 

“Ye gonna follow him?” Wendy asked Jimmy as she tethered the other boat to the log.

 

“Aye, someone’s gotta keep an eye on the lad.” Jimmy replied hurrying after Hanes after getting approval from Lapis. She knew she didn’t have to warn Jimmy to be careful. He could be pretty dangerous when he wanted to. She had seen him rip three people apart in under a minute when they had nearly killed Hanes. Well to be fair it was three supernatural creatures, three werewolves. That was quite the impressive feat to Lapis and the crew knew, even before that, not to mess with Hanes since Jimmy harbored a soft spot for the lad. One unlucky crew member did and well he got a really horrid punishment but jimmy was true to his word when he said no physical harm would come to her crew. She had to limit the mental harm though.

 

“When do ye think he be confessin?” Wendy asked with a snicker.

 

“Not me place to guess but I be hoping it be soon.” Lapis said shaking her head once more.

 

“I think they be made for each other Leif. Yin and Yang those two be.” Wendy chuckled as Lapis nodded.

 

“That they be me hearty, that they be.” Lapis agreed, “Why don’t we get the men to set up camp. I be sure they be wantin a few days rest on this island despite the perils.”

 

“Aye, while ye were in yer cabin the men spoke excitedly about havin few days rest. Despite the dangers they knew ye’d be there to help should anythin ‘appen.” Wendy said and Lapis gave a small soft smile. It warmed her supposedly ‘nonexistent’ heart to know that the crew really trusted her that much. 

 

“Aye I be there makin sure none of these scurvy dogs make a mess of things. Men always be relyin on women to fix their mistakes.” Lapis joked amused, “In all seriousness, Lass, I be lyin if I said it didn’t make me positively happy they be trustin me so much.”

 

“Aye I know Leif. It warms me heart too. I know ye have yer secrets but ye are a great captain. Ye seem to be havin more humanity than most and the crew knows ye be not fully human at least. Ye pull off these impossible, wonderful feats and there be hardly anybody hurt or dead at the end of it. Sure we be seein all sorts of nasty, ugly or amazin, grand creatures but ye always make sure everythin turns out alright even if ye do get hurt more than the crew likes. It be why we… dote on ye so much so ye don’t need to work as much.” Wendy said nearly snickering at the barely there flush on Lapis’ face. Lapis wasn’t used to such compliments and so fought valiantly to keep the heavy blush from her face and succeeded but still had a pale one. 

 

“Shut it ye scallywag.” Lapis grumbled looking at her men as they unloaded goods, “Alright ye sorry mongrels! Set up camp for the night! We be sleepin under the stars tonight lads!” There were cheers all around at the chance of sleeping out on the beach. Lapis grinned knowing her crew loved these moments when they would find uninhabited islands, well places not inhabited by humans,and sleep out underneath the stars.

 

“Captain Leif! I be thinkin, the lads and I would greatly appreciate ye singing tonight durin the party! That is if we be havin one with yer permission.” One of her men, Jack, said. Lapis pretending to look as if she were thinking about it.

 

“Well of course ye ‘ave me permission ye dolts. What sort of captain be I if we not be havin a party tonight?” Lapis grinned with confidence at her crew as they cheered, “I be singin as well ye scurvy dogs.” More cheers were heard as Lapis shook her head. They were always happy to have their captain sing. Her singing voice was one of the reasons many called her a human siren. She could entrance people with her voice, make them listen until they didn’t realize it was over. 

  
  


**_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

 

(A few hours ago near a reef) “Pine Tree!~ I’m bored let's go explore the surface or swim inland!” A golden siren whined. He had beautiful short blonde hair, tan skin, a golden eye that seemed to glow, golden scales that shimmered black and blue in certain lights. He also had a triangle, with an eye in the center, on the left side of his chest as a black birthmark. His blonde bangs covered his right eye that was blind. 

 

“No Bill! Not today, besides we’ve already done that stuff. There’s not much else to explore.” A lapis blue siren with aqua splotches said. He had a mop of curly brown hair, cerulean eyes, and pale skin. A auqa pine tree mark was on his right shoulder and her had the big dipper on his forehead. 

 

“Buuuut~ Pine Tree! I’m bored!” Bill whined annoyingly. Another siren came over hearing Bill’s whining. This was a female, fuschia pink siren with long, beautiful brown hair, the same cerulean eyes as the lapis blue siren, pale skin, and a star on her right shoulder.

 

“Hey brobro Bill being annoying again?” She asked the other siren.

 

“Uhg yes! He won’t stop complaining about being bored! He wants to go to the surface or something to explore. There’s nothing up there and I’m forbidden from leaving gravity falls or the island waters by Grunkle Stan!” The siren groaned slamming his book shut.

 

“Aw Dipper what Grunkle Stan won’t know won’t hurt him. I’ll cover for ya brobro.” The fuschia siren said with a grin and a wink, “Go have fun and come tell me all about it!”

 

“What about you Mabel?”

 

“Yea shooting star.” Bill said surprised the female wasn’t tagging along.

 

“Well I’ve gotta meet somebody in a bit so I can’t tag along.” Mabel said with a grin. Dipper sighed as he grabbed a messenger bag and stuffed somethings in there. 

 

“Alright Mabel be careful.” Dipper said knowing his sister was going out to meet  _ them _ again. A siren that wasn’t a part of the Gravity Falls pod. Dipper had yet to meet the siren that had claimed his sister’s attention but he trusted her, for the most part.

 

“Don’t worry so much dip dop! I’ll be fine.” Mabel said pushing the other two sirens out of the Pines nest, it was a ship that had sunken many years ago. Their missing Grunkle Ford had chosen this place for some odd reason. 

 

“Bye shooting star!” Bill yelled as he dragged Dipper off to go do something more entertaining than watching him read. They traveled for a bit before a school of fish went by saying something about a ship headed their way. 

 

“Humans are on their way?” Dipper said excitement bubbling. Bill nodded  as the school of fish left.

 

“Yea and from what I’ve heard they’re most likely pirates.” Bill said, “Let’s wait on the surface.” The two sirens swam up onto the surface and waited for a while until a ship came into view. Dipper whistled at the size. It had to hold a lot of humans. 

 

“Maybe we should go tell the pod. I mean it’s been awhile since humans came through here.” Bill murmured crossing his arms. 

 

“No! I want to study these humans.” Dipper grumbled. They swam closer and scaled the ship to get a look at the crew. They hadn’t expected feet to be in their faces and nearly dropped. They followed the legs up to see a red headed woman with an eye patch covered by bangs. She sighed and turned around towards the crew. 

 

“Land ahoy!” Came the cries of one of her men in the crow’s nest, “Westward of the bow!”

 

“Set course for land! How long til arrival!?” She yelled up.

 

“Around 2 hours C’ptin!” Came the call from what humans called the crow’s nest.

 

“This woman is the captain? I’ve never seen a female captain before.” Dipper said trying to hide his excitement. Another red head female came running up to the captain.

 

“Captain! We ha’e some trouble! The island’s rumored to be many sirens’ nest.” She informed the captain. She looked a little panicked at the mention of sirens. This made Dipper curious as to why. Bill seemed interested in the captain more than the other one.

 

“We’re fine Wendy don’t worry about it.” The captain placed a hand on the young woman’s shoulder and gave a small but reassuring smile, “I got it covered, no need to worry.” Bill snorted at that. Nothing could stop a siren or so he thought.

 

“Alright Captain if you say so.”

 

“What have I said about callin me captain, first mate?” Another woman as the second in command it seemed.

 

“Wow she’s second in command!” Dipper whispered excitedly as he wrote it down in his journal. 

 

“Sorry Cap- Leif.” Wendy shrugged sheepishly, “It’s just yer the captain.”

 

“Aye but ye are like a sister to me Wendy.” Lapis said with a smile before she turned to go into the ship, “Don’t ye be forgettin that. Now keep things runnin.” The sirens decided it was time to go and so let go of the side and met the water with a splash. 

 

“Did you see that?! A woman as a captain and another one as the second in command! I’ve never seen a human female in command of a ship before! Also the ship was so clean!” Dipper exclaimed excitedly as he swam circles around the other more amused siren.

 

“Yes it is odd. She seems interesting. We should hold off on telling the colony just yet. I’m interested in the captain. She seems to be quite… odd.” Bill said and the two swam alongside the ship for a while, Dipper took notes on the ship design and cleanliness. They were hardly any barnacles on the ship’s underbelly. A few spots here and there but not too many. He also wrote down the name of the ship,  _ The Marionette _ is what it was called. 

 

“The ship is very clean for a bunch of pirates. The pirates we’ve seen usually aren’t so clean. Hm.” Dipper murmured more to himself than to Bill.

 

“Hey Pine Tree, they’re about to get into smaller boat to head towards the Island.” Bill said, “So get outta your little world there.” Dipper shut his tome and put it away as he noticed the ship was anchored by now and small boats had been lowered into the water. 

 

“Thanks for telling me.” Dipper said flushing a bit as he swam closer to the small boats. One of the them rocked and her saw why, the captain had just jumped down, “Is she crazy? She could have tipped the small boat by jumping over the side like that.”

 

“Like I said before Pine Tree, she’s interesting.” Bil said with a smirk, “When we do tell the pod, I wonder if I can get away with leaving her alive.”

 

“Now why would you do that? Also no you wouldn’t, you’d be punished for doing so.” Dipper sighed as they followed the rowboats.

 

“Yea I figured. I want to because I want to learn about her. She isn’t a normal human.” Bill said narrowing his eyes as he swam close to the boat. He smirked as he caught the captain’s attention as he swam back to Dipper.

 

“Careful Bill! What if they catch you?!” Dipper exclaimed glaring.

 

“Then I’ll sing my way out.” Bill said.

 

“What if they gag you before hand? Or what if that Captain did something that makes our voice ineffective?” Dipper growled placing his hands on his hips.

  
“Don’t worry so much Pine Tree. I haven’t met anyone who nullify a Siren’s voice.” Bill said shrugging his concern off. They continued to watch the humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below and leave Kudos if you enjoyed! ^w^


	2. Danger on the Isle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a thing
> 
> ART HOORAY~!
> 
> http://kallasea.deviantart.com/art/Gravity-Falls-Lapis-Oaken-586298914
> 
> Also I've decided this is a post apocalypse world where electronics have become useless and unusable. I'll explain in a later chapter.

The sirens hid behind some nearby boulders to watch the pirates as they stepped onto the beach. Dipper watched enraptured by the human pirates while Bill kept his focus on the Captain. When he said she was interesting, he wasn’t lying, she is, but at some points he swore he could feel something from her. Like as if she wasn’t just human. Also the way she stared in their general direction bugged him. He was sure she knew they were there but Dipper didn’t seem bothered by it. They couldn’t hear very well when the crew spoke in quiet tones but other than that they had no difficulty in hearing the orders and jovial chatter that was loud enough.

 

“Bill why would she just stare over here if she knew we were here? Why wouldn’t she try to capture us or something? It’s probably the fact she feels us watching her. Humans have that innate ability to know when they're being watched, most times.” Dipper said as he jotted down what the other pirates were saying. 

 

“Well then that’s the feeling  _ I _ have.” Bill muttered as they continued to watch the humans. Sure he found it a bit fascinating but they were doing nothing so far. They just seemed to be setting up camp. 

  
  


**_xXxXxXxXxXx_ **

  
  


Lapis watched her crew set up without much trouble though she knew something was watching her men from those rocks over there, they didn’t feel hostile towards her or her crew so she let them be. She rolled her eyes as one of her men tripped but made sure to catch the rum even though he scraped his elbow.

 

“Frank, you be headin to the doc now, get that scraped patched up!” Lapis barked and the man nodded rushing off after handing the rum to someone. She spotted a big man baby setting up some tents, “Soos! How be the tents?” 

 

“Oh hey cap. Hehe they’re good, dude!” Soos called back making Lapis chuckle. Soos had been a strange one she had picked up along the way. She swore he had some magic himself since he was able to fix literally anything on the ship. Broken Mast? Fixed up overnight by the lovable man baby. She literally had a broken mast and she comes back to her ship to find him finishing up.

 

( _ Flashback _ )  _ Lapis sighed as she left the bar going over the ship’s expenses. This one was gonna cost them. They had gotten into a fight with a… giant squid… that had sentience. One of her crew had accidentally pissed it off. After she had somehow managed to scare it off she had taken in a damage report. The ship was barely afloat and it was a miracle they even managed to get to a port. She walked onto her ship expecting to see her damaged girl but instead she found her in tiptop shape. Maybe even better than she originally was. A man that looked like a grown baby was hammering a nail into the previously broken mast. She looked around awed before snapping her attention to the man baby. She put on her captain’s mask of cold indifference. _

 

_ “Just.  _ What _. Do you think you’re doing on  _ **_my_ ** _ ship you landlubber?” She barked at him and watched as he struggled to catch his screwdriver after accidentally launching it into the air. He looked at her and gave a nervous chuckle. _

 

_ “Hey dude… uh I mean Captain. I just saw the damage on your ship last night. I thought you could use a hand.” He said explaining himself. She blinked surprised. He did this by himself, last night? _

 

_ “ _ **_You_ ** _ repaired my ship, by yourself, throughout the night and today?” _

 

_ “Hehe yea du- Captain.” The man-child said. He grinned at her as she narrowed her eye.  _

 

_ “What do I have to pay you?” Lapis asked. _

 

_ “Nothing just thought I’d lend a hand while I was looking at the ships. I’ve always wanted to travel the world, see the sights, live a cool life but I’m just a repair-guy apprentice. I’m Soos.” The man said introducing himself.  _

 

_ “I am Captain Leif, I’ll make you a deal Soos.” Lapis said after getting over the shock that the guy was an  _ **_apprentice_ ** _ and not an elite. Soos looked at her curious. _

 

_ “Nice to meet you Cap, what is it?” Soos asked. _

 

_ “I’ll hire you to repair my ship whenever something is broken and you get to travel the world with my crew and I. So what do you say? You’ll be payed like all the others of course.” Lapis said leaning on her cane that was actually a disguised sword. Soos looked down thoughtful before agreeing. After that he didn’t bat an eye when he learned they were an infamous pirate crew. In fact he oddly fit in somehow. The crew quickly accepted him after a bit. Almost like they were running a trial and error. If he hadn’t fit in, she would have been sad to lose him but she would have probably marooned him.  _

 

Lapis was knocked out of memory lane when Hanes was seemingly tossed through underbrush. Jimmy tripped through as something swiped at them.  Out stepped an enraged chimera. Lapis cursed loudly as she pushed Jimmy and Hanes out of the way getting hit herself. She was smacked into a tree by the lumbering thing. It took her a few moments to get back up but when she did the Chimera was upon her once more. She dived out of the way as it uprooted some trees sending them into the water. 

 

“Captain!” Wendy cried out running over or trying to. 

 

“Stay back Lass!” Lapis barked making Wendy freeze. Lapis pulled out her cutlass. She considered her options. She could kill it but she never liked killing anything that wasn’t human. She could try to beat it into submission before talking to it. That would be tough to do since Chimeras weren’t generally negotiable creatures once angered. She had to try though. She dodged another swipe of the massive paw. This chimera was the size of a massive elephant. It was male so instead of having a poisonous snake for a tail, it had a dragon tail and a dragon head on the right of the lion head. Along with massive wings on its back. The goat head was on the left with long curved horns that ended in a sharp points.

 

Lapis dodged another swipe of its paws only to be whipped by it’s tail. Lapis rolled out of the way as it tried to bite her. The Chimera roared flaring its wings in anger. Lapis slid underneath it and slashed the underbelly before grabbing the fur and getting onto it’s back. She stabbed it a few times before clinging on as it roared and tried to throw her off. Her men scrambled to get out of its way. She then grabbed the lion by the ears and wrestled with it as it tried forcing her off. 

 

“Captain! Look out!” Wendy cried but it was too late and Lapis was knocked off by the tail. It pounced on her pinning her down. Her sword was flung away from the impact. There was gun fire as it bent down to bite into her. 

 

“Cease fire, ye curs!” Lapis barked out as it roared. She wriggled her way out and used a bit of magic to speak the language of Chimera. 

 

“ _ We mean you no harm. I am sorry for wounding you but you were attacking my family. _ ” She spoke and to everyone that didn’t speak Chimera or could use magic to understand it sounded like she was making a bunch of growls and yips. 

  
  


**_xXxXxXxXxXx_ **

 

Dipper and Bill watched amazed as the Captain took on the Chimera all by herself. When Bill saw her get pinned he sighed knowing that was the end but instead she started  _ speaking _ Chimera. 

 

“How is she doing that?” Dipper asked in awe. Bill shook his head bewildered.

 

“I don’t know. She must have a magic artifact or use magic herself.” Bill said as he watched her speak with the Chimera.

 

“Just who is this human? Is she even human?” Dipper asked as he wrote it down in his special book with just as special ink. The ink would never run and the book would never get wet. He used the book to record his research on various things but it was mostly on humans. He had even drawn the pirate captain already and written notes on her. 

 

“I don’t know but I’m beginning to suspect she’s not fully human at least. I don’t know what she is if not even remotely human. She acts, looks, and even seems like a human but she possesses incredible magic if she can speak the tongue of other creatures. If it is just magical artifacts then that makes me wonder how she came across such powerful ones.” Bill said watching with rapt interest as the Chimera left clearly displeased but no long attacking the pirates. 

  
  


**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

  
  


Lapis continued to try to reason with the Chimera. She had learned it had been Hanes that had disturbed the Chimera’s nest while he had been taking care of his sickly mate. When she finally got it to go away with the agreement that no one would bother him or his mate at the cave they could explore freely she turned to Hanes. He expression one of unimaginable fury. It was a good thing she was wearing her eye patch or else Hanes might have been put on fire. 

 

“Hanes! What have I told you about disturbing creatures like Chimeras!?” She hollered at the poor guy. He seemed to curl in on himself as she scolded him.

 

“I be so sorry captain! I just couldn’t help it!” Hanes said.

 

“No excuses! Do you realize you could have gotten  _ killed _ ?! Or gotten one of the others killed?!” Lapis yelled at Hanes her pirate accent practically nonexistent. Jimmy scowled but said nothing. He knew better than to get on the Captain’s bad side even if he did want to defend Hanes. The lad was just so adventurous and didn’t appear to have a regard for danger until said danger was about to kill him. 

 

“C-Captain…” Hanes stuttered looking down. he looked like a kicked puppy and seemed about to cry. Lapis sighed looking out at the ocean before looking back at Hanes.

 

“Look Hanes I know ye be the adventurous lad but this island be  **_extremely_ ** dangerous since the supernatural be livin here. I can’t protect ye all the time. Nor Jimmy.” Lapis sighed helping Hanes to his feet. When he pulled that face she couldn’t help but let her anger dissolve, “So, with great regret, I be bannin ye from explorin.” Everyone looked at her surprised. Not once had she ever banned Hanes from exploring. She usually just lightly scolded the lad before letting him go again. 

 

“C-Captain… I… why…” Hanes was speechless as he looked at her with wide, brown eyes. 

 

“I be mighty sorry Hanes but ye be in too much danger here. If left on yer own I be fearing what ye might encounter.” Lapis said before turning around.

 

“Wait Captain!” Jimmy called. Lapis turned to him with a raied eyebrow.

 

“What is it Jimmy?” Lapis questioned.

 

“What if you came with us?” Jimmy said and Hanes did a 180 in mood. Lapis blinked surprised. Hanes looked at her with that adorable yet infuriating look on his face she just couldn’t say no to. 

 

“I don’t… I mean I’ve got much work here… I…” Lapis stammered as Hanes continued with his begging look. Wendy chuckled before smacking Lapis’ shoulder.

 

“I be keepin these dogs in line for ye if ye want to go.” Wendy said chuckling. 

 

“Fine… I’ll go with ye both. Not today, we all be havin enough excitement fer one day.” Lapis grumbled pinching the bridge of her nose before she was nearly tackled by Hanes as he hugged her. Lapis sighed as she looked down at him and patted his head with her free hand. - _ When did I grow to be such a softie? _ \- Lapis thought after Hanes let go of her. 

 

“Oh captain! We found a river and look at these beautiful scales we found in it!” Hanes said digging into a pouch on his waist as Lapis held out a hand, curious. He dropped in 5 beautiful  lapis blue scales, some were half aqua blue, and 7 golden scales that shimmered black and blue when she moved them a certain way.

 

“Wow… they’re very beautiful.” Lapis said softly before trying to hand them back. Hanes shook his head waving his hands a bit.

 

“No Leif, you keep them! They’re for you.” Hanes said with a grin and Jimmy nodded as he gave her a small pouch that had a few more of the beautiful scales. 

 

“Seems whatever these scales go to visits the river frequently. Maybe we can catch sight of the creature or creatures.” Jimmy said making Hanes nod eagerly.

 

“Alright maybe we can go tomorrow.” Lapis said and Hanes let out a shout of excitement. Lapis smiled watching as Hanes rushed off to get ready for tomorrow. Knowing him, he’d over pack just to make sure he didn’t forget anything. 

 

Sure her crew and her were pirates but they were explorers and adventurers as well. In fact being a pirate came after being an explorer for Lapis. She knew some of her crew didn’t care for exploring, only treasure and plundering but they listened to her regardless. 

 

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

  
  


As the sun set the men lit campfires and open barrels of rum for everyone to enjoy, Lapis even had a few cups, if by a few the crew means ten or so maybe more. Some of the men started pulling out instruments and began playing familiar pirate tunes before Lapis stood up suddenly, swaying a bit as she strode over to the men and told them to play a certain song. 

 

The tune carried out over the silent beach as the men quieted down to listen to Lapis. She placed her hat down and took off her jacket as well as her cutlass. 

 

“ _ People are puppets held together with string _

_ There's a beautiful sadness that runs through him _

_ As he asked me to pray to the God he doesn't believe in. _ ” She sang and her crew all smiled swaying with the music drunkenly. Wendy only shook her head amused at the drunken men as she kept watch. She never was one for drinking herself stupid like these guys. Sure she enjoyed the occasional drink but not enough to knock her flat on her ass. 

 

“ _ Time and again boys are raised to be men _

_ Impatient they start, fearful at the end _

_ But here was a man mourning tomorrow _

_ He drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow _

_ He could not break surface tension _

_ He looked in the wrong place for redemption _

_ Don't look at me with those eyes _

_ I tried to unheave the ties _

_ Turn back the time that drew him, _ ” Her voice was almost as beautiful as a siren’s which was an incredible thing many other thought. Also a very hellish thing if you asked certain people. To be able to enchant someone with just the voice is a powerful thing to do. It’s a powerful ability to have. Even the sirens watching found themselves unable to turn away as Lapis danced slowly to the music under the light of the full moon. 

 

“ _ But he couldn't be saved _

_ A sadness runs through him _

_ Through him _

 

_ Time and again boys are raised to be men _

_ Impatient they start, fearful at the end _

_ But here was a man mourning tomorrow _

_ Who drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow _

_ He could not break surface tension _

_ He looked in the wrong place for redemption _

_ Don't look at me with those eyes _

_ I tried to unheave the ties _

_ Turn back the time that drew him _

_ But he couldn't be saved _

_ A sadness runs through him _

_ Through him _ ,” Lapis continued the song and soon enough she was done and the men clapped. She bowed nearly falling over. Wendy shook her head with a giggle, the captain was drunk and it was amusing. 

 

The singing went on until it was very late. Lapis sighed looking over at her drunk crew. She had just been acting like she was drunk, she couldn’t get drunk which was interesting. She just acted like it to keep the happy mood going. She didn’t mind looking like an idiot once in awhile. 

 

Lapis went over to Wendy and saw she was barely awake. She chuckled before patted her on the back, “Oi, I be takin over watch lass. No arguments, get yer ass to bed.” Lapis said and Wendy nodded sleepily before heading off to her tent. She walked over to the group of rocks and sat down, looking over the beach and water with alert eyes. The sirens she knew were watching her had left for now. She looked up at the moon as she thought about that day. She had a gut feeling something was going to happen. She didn’t know if it was going to be good or bad, however. She just knew something was going to happen. 

  
  


**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

 

Dipper and Bill headed back soon after the Captain had finished singing. They didn’t want to cause a commotion by being late. Well Dipper didn’t, Bill could care less. Mable met them halfway since she had been searching for them.

 

“Dip’n’dot! There you are! Where have you been?” Mabel asked.

 

“Mabel what are you doing here?” Dipper asked surprised.

 

“Grunkle Stan was close to figuring out you went to the surface. I told him I knew where you were if you were sulking so I volunteered to get you.” Mabel said, “You have to tell me why you’re so late!”

 

“A bunch of pirates are currently on the other side of the island sleeping under the stars with their ship not too far off.” Bill said making Mabel squeal.

 

“Humans?! Oh my krill! Can I come see them tomorrow?”

 

“Actually I’m probably going to sneak out wanna come with Shooting Star? Just say your staying over at one of your odd friend’s places.” Bill suggested making Dipper glare.

 

“No we are not doing that. Mabel and I will be going  _ home _ and going back tomorrow.” Dipper said but there was no stopping Mabel.

 

“Oh my gosh yes! Do you think Dipper could say he’s spending the night at your house?!” Mable said excitedly.

 

“I don’t see why not.” Bill said.

  
  


**_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ **

  
  


“Absolutely not!” An old siren with a coal grey tail growled.

 

“But Grunkle Stan!!!” Mabel whined as Dipper sighed.

 

“No I refuse to let Dipper spend anymore time than normal with that wacky, insane siren. It’s bad enough as it is. You, Mabel, can spend the night at your Candy’s house but you young siren ain’t going anywhere.” Grunkle Stan said sternly.

 

“Please Grunkle Stan! I promise I’ll be good.” Dipper said. Mabel nodded givng him her best pouty face. Grunkle Stan sighed crossing his arms.

 

“Fine, but! I don’t want to hear of any mischief. If I so much as hear he’s coughed out of place than you aren’t going anywhere near him.” Stan said and the twins let out cries of joy before swimming up to their nest and gathering things. 

 

“Bye Grunkle Stan!” The twins called as they swam out their window and met Bill outside. 

 

“About time, I was starting to think the old geezer wouldn’t even let you leave. He’s far to strict.” Bill grumbled and Mabel giggled as Dipper rolled his eyes.

 

“Nah he’s just overprotective.” Mabel chirped cheerfully. Dipper nodded, agreeing with that statement.

 

“Still he needs to learn to live a little! Hey what if I let loose a bunch of electric eels in his nest?” Bill contemplated.

 

“Bill no!” Dipper exclaimed horrified at the mere thought.

 

“What? It was just a joke kid, lighten up.” Bill grinned almost maniacally.

 

“Remind me again why I’m friends with you?” Dipper sighed exasperatedly.

 

“Because you love me Pine Tree! I’m a fun guy!” Bill answered and Dipper shook his head as Mabel finally let out her laughter.

 

“You guys are like an old mated couple.” Mabel said making her brother go red in the face as Bill laughed amused.

 

“Mabel! We are not!” Dipper exclaimed embarrassed. Mabel only laughed and swam on ahead out of their pod’s little home named Gravity Falls. Mabel followed Bill and Dipper to the other side where she marveled at the ship.

 

“Ooo it’s called _The_ _Marionette_? Like a puppet? That’s so cool! I wonder why it’s called that.” Mabel said before climbing up the ship with Dipper and looking around curiously. There were a few men on deck cleaning it. 

 

“Oi Hank what be yer thoughts on dis island?” One of the men asked the other. 

 

“I dunno, tis dangerous but ye saw how the cap handled that Chimera yesterday. She be excellent at repelling dangers that threaten the crew.” Hank answered as he mopped the area closest to Mabel. Mabel had to hold in a squeal as she looked at Dipper for confirmation that this Captain had taken on a Chimera. Dipper sighed before he nodded and saw his sister’s expression of awe.

 

“We have to meet this Captain!” She nearly said too loudly. Dipper covered her mouth as the Hank looked around.

 

“Did ja hear that?” Hank asked making the other look around confused.

 

“Hear what?” He asked.

 

“Nothing just my imagination.” Hank said before going back to cleaning. Dipper sighed in relief before taking his hand off of his sister’s mouth. She giggled before dropping back down to the water with Dipper. Bill was waiting for them when they got back into the water. 

 

“Let’s go meet this captain person!” Mabel said before rushing off.

 

“Mabel wait!” Dipper yelled after her before groaning and following her. Bill just chuckled amused as he followed the hatch-mates. Mabel poked her head up quite a few yards away from the beach and looked around as Dipper and Bill surfaced a moment later. 

 

“SO where is this captain that took on a Chimera and won?” Mabel asked scanning the beach.

 

“She’s the redhead on the rocks.” Bill pointed her out and Mabel squealed when she spotted the Captain.

 

“Let’s go say hi!” Mabel said before Dipper grabbed her by the arm.

 

“No we don’t kn-”

 

“Come on Pine Tree let’s go meet this woman. I’ve actually been dying to learn her name. I know you must want to know too.” Bill said with a grin like the cat that got the canary and had the cream too. Dipper groaned facepalming.

 

“You’re both going to get us killed. These are humans! Pirates! Do you know what pirates could do to us?” Dipper grumbled.

 

“Well Pine Tree, you’re the one who wanted to watch them first of all.” Bill pointed out.

  
“Fine! Fine let’s go meet the human.” Dipper groaned before following the two other sirens after a moment of hesitation. This was either going to end in disaster or utter chaos, Dipper was sure of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Giggles* Oh please Dipper, you paranoid little pine tree, nothing's gonna happen to you or your sister... at least not by Lapis or her crew... probably hehehe who knows?
> 
> Anyways if you liked please leave a Kudos and comment if you'd like. 
> 
> Also the Song I used is called 'A Sadness Runs Through Him' It's by the Hoosiers
> 
> I'm in love with it haha
> 
> Also if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes I apologize because it's hard for me to see the mistakes in any writing. My brain automatically corrects it and it takes me a million looks to see if it's wrong. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~! ^w^
> 
> Also we may or may not be seeing more of the Chimera in future chapters hahaha


	3. I have no internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as the title states I have no internet. I am currently on the library internet

2 months ago I lost the internet. So it will be quite a while until I get it back *Sobs in a corner*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment in the comments section below and be sure to leave a kudos if you enjoyed! ^w^
> 
> Until next time~!


End file.
